Kamikaze Sakuki
Sakuki Kamikaze (神風 差クキ , Kamikaze Sakuki?) also known as Cookie, is a member of the Kiryuu Clan. Whenever there is Kiryuu involved, Sakuki is always there to help; he is deeply dedicated to Kiryuu for their rescuing of him from slavery. Character Outline Appearance Sakuki's exact age is unknown, but from his appearance one could surmise that he's around the ages of seventeen and twenty-two. Although his age is unknown, his superiors treat him younger than they are ( even if they might be younger than him ), such as Harada Juubei. His hair has that disheveled appearance which seems to be almost staple of the Kiryuu clan. Also, due to being enslaved, his body happens to be tarnished with minor cuts and bruises — the majority of them have healed, but there are still imperfections that have not faded away. Personality Known as one of the current heroes ''of the Kiryuu Clan, Sakuki happens to have a matching personality — he is not arrogant, and happens to be kind towards other people if they deserve it. He does have that classic wackyness of the Kiryuu Clan with his random outbursts of hilarity. The only people he seems to detest are rival factions and slave owners or supporters of slavery, the latter two being the most hated. Known Abilities The only weapon that Sakuki is proficient in is the ''Kylie, ''otherwise known as a ''boomerang. He is able to wield many boomerangs at a time, in differing sizes too. Boomerangs are known for long-rage fighting, but Sakuki is able to manage using a boomerang to its fullest in close-combat situations as well. Due to his constant use of such weapons, his hand-eye coordination is unparalleled, and it is said that "he could pin a fly to a wall with a toothpick from one hundred yards away." (But he would never...because...that's pretty gross, and we do not promote animal cruelty here at REGALIA!) Plot Overview History Unlike the rest of his allies and compatriots, Sakuki did not always have a direct correlation with the Kiryuu Clan. As a matter of fact, for a vast majority of his life, the boy who'd grown up as "Cookie" was raised in a slave camp. His name was only known because of the fact that it'd been sewn into his band of his underpants. The Camp Master's, looking to humiliate the boy, stuck him with his nickname, which has refused to fade almost twelve years later. The slaves were used to excavate raw gems and minerals from a series of mines owned by one of the lesser, more tainted Yakuza families, sent into the caves until they died from either over exhaustion or fumes released from the inner reaches. For years, Cookie worked and toiled, unknowing of who he truly was or how he'd even arrived there, no doubt due to suppressed memories. During this time frame, he would befriend a man named IIpara, someone who'd been found on an island south of the realm of Japan. Using a stick he used in his whittling during their allotted rest times, the elderly tribal man taught Sakuki the art of the boomerang, the boy assuming it to be a way to repel the hardships they both faced daily. But in reality, IIpara was giving him a tool of destruction, a means to fight. But then, as they all did at one point or another, the man succumbed to the demanding maw of the mines, leaving Cookie alone once more. Fed up, the young boy planned a break out...when the break out came to him. A rival clan known as Kiryuu attacked the slave settlement, the land actually being under their jurisdiction. Unable (or unwilling) to distinguish between friend or foe, Sakuki lashed out at this strange assaulters, though he was easily disarmed by the experienced fighters. One in particular, Kiryuu Shintetsu, recognized his raw skill, taking in the boy against the wishes of his inferiors. Now a member of the Clan, Sakuki honed his abilities under the teachings of his foster father, becoming one of the foot soldiers of the Kiryuu. Introduction Arc TBA. Weaponry Current Weapons: Moetatsuyou Ni Akai Kaze Past Weaponry: N/A Notable Relationships Kiryuu Clan [[Irie Miki|'Irie Miki']]: As with Harada Juubei, Sakuki tends to look after Miki whenever Hideta's not able to. Sakuki also managed to save Miki from Odokemaru of the Bloody Palace; even though Miki held her own, the whole Kiryuu Clan feared for her safety. The two have also seen to quarrel from time to time over trivial things, but young people will be young people. [[Harada Juubei|'Harada Juubei']]: Juubei plays the big brother role to Sakuki. They even bicker with each other as if they were siblings. If Juubei could be considered the main hero of the story, Sakuki would be his young ward or equal partner. The two are alike in antics and mannerisms, but Juubei can be considered a whole lot lazier, arrogant and louder than Sakuki, Sakuki takes it upon himself to calm Juubei down when he's being too extreme. Juubei affectionately refers to Sakuki as a monkey, ''due to it sounding similar to Sakuki's name and Sakuki refers to Juubei as ''fish-head, ''due to Juubei's odd hair. 'Kasui Hideta: Sakuki was actually the one to give Hideta the nickname of 'Senpukku Hideta. '''Although he jokes about Hideta from time to time, he does atleast respect the lone warrior; it's largely unknown if the feeling is mutual, but the fact that Sakuki hasn't been made into Swiss Cheese courtesy of Hideta's kunai yet probably means it is. Ishida Clan 'Kenjiro: Although Sakuki hasn't been seen actually conversing with Kenjiro, if he had, Sakuki would have hated him. Kenjiro had no qualms about utilizing slaves in the Gakukezure Village mines, which is against what Sakuki believes in completely. Souma Clan N/A. Tidbits *Sakuki actually had the head of a cookie in an Omake chapter, much to the amusement of many! Although Sakuki's nickname from slavery was "Cookie", the main-cast rarely refers to him as such most of them relate him to a monkey. *The Gakukezure Village sub-arc, which centered on Sakuki featured monkeys, which is ironic because Sakuki is referred to a monkey by many. *Juubei, at first, thought of Sakuki as the young hero lead role, but Sakuki suggested that with Juubei's odd hair, the quintessential image of a hero belonged to Juubei. *If Sakuki's age is 17, Sakuki could very well be the youngest male in the whole story. *Sakuki's last name, "Kamikaze", means "divine wind" in Japanese, a reference to his abilities. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kiryuu Clan Members Category:Humans